TheBajanCanadian
Mitchell (Mitch) Donald-Ralph Hughes, also known as Benja '''and '''Bajan '''or by his usernames '''TheBajanCanadian or simply BajanCanadian, is a Barbados-born video-game commentator who is known for his Minecraft videos on YouTube. He is the twelfth and the most recent player of the Minecraft-based YouTube group Team Crafted, along with his friend JeromeASF. He has over 2,000,000 subscribers and 384,929,668 views. He calls his subscribers "Doods". Background Biography Mitch was born in Canada, (thus making him a Canadian) and later moved to America, where his mother was born. After moving back to Canada, Jerome, Mitch, and NoochM started a channel known as AwesomeSauceFilms, which was mainly known for it's Call of Duty content. After Mitch and Jerome started their own personal channels, they left AwesomeSauceFilms which is currently "Hibernating," dawning the phrase #ReviveASF. ReviveASF is a comment trending on Mitch's videos, especially ones on AwesomeSauceFilms and Mitch always tries very hard to avoid the topic, further angering the crowd that posts the comments. Team Crafted Mitch is the twelfth member and the most recent player to join Team Crafted, along with his friend JeromeASF. For awhile, Mitch and Jerome grew their channels together until Pax East in 2012 where they met SkyDoesMinecraft and Deadlox. The group hit it off and eventually Mitch and Jerome were invited to join Team Crafted in mid-2013. Mitch's image in the Minecraft community heavily differs from community to community. In many communities (particularly younger ones) he has a positive reputation. However, he is demonized in some communites, specifically those with fans of his older videos and AwesomeSauceFilms. Recently, he has been getting a lot of hate from viewers that are mad at him for bringing the idea of kicking Setosorcerer from Team Crafted, which turned out to be a success. It was said by Setosorcerer that Mitch started the idea of kicking Seto out. Mitch's response was best decision for the team and how it would have little to no impact on his channel and life. Some of our goals involve attending events, shooting skits and getting involved in person, not just Minecraft - something Seto was adamant he would not do for personal reasons. His goals were to make videos for fun with his friends (which is something we all HIGHLY value and agree with!) - which would not be affected by being officially in Team Crafted. We talked about a few other issues that are irrelevant from the subject and it would be purposeless to shed light on them. After those conversations we all got together as a group and 'honorably discharged' Seto from the team on VERY good terms. Keep in mind this happened several months ago and as far as I knew we were and still are friends. I'm friends with Seto - love the guy, he's super nice! Again - I have not seen the video and it has now been removed so I won't have the chance to know exactly what said - bottom line is there is no hate, distaste, bad blood or anything on my end. Like I said - Seto is a great guy and a friend. Wish nothing but the best!'' *Please refrain from editing Mitch's response, thank you* Name Origin The name "BajanCanadian" refers to "Bajan," the first part of his name, which is a term for an individual from Barbados. The second part, which refers to an individual from Canada, which is where he was born and lived for a part of his childhood. He took the terms of both heritages to form "BajanCanadian." Skin Design As you all know, Mitch has a character with moderate-lengthed light brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a black and red checkered hoodie with a tan undershirt connected to the hoodie, or just a rolled up sleeve. He wears a white t-shirt underneath the hoodie with a grey necklace with a gold pendant. He also wears blue jeans and red sneakers. Before changing to his current skin, he had a Winnie the Pooh skin. Quotes *''"Heeey, buhddee!"'' *''"Das poop!""'' *"Yeaaah boy!" GO FASTER GO FASTER *''"Hey, what's going on Doods? It's Mitch, or BajanCanadian here."'' *"Gotta get that food 'n' drank on." *"On the way, dun dun dun dun, on the way " *''"Half a heart! Half a heart warrior!"'' *''"Slap dat like button with yo forehead."'' *'' "You died. Not big surprise"'' *''"No, please! I fan!"'' *''"No! That was bull!"'' *''"El boost!"'' *''"Can't stop, won't stop! " '' *''"You can't stop me!"'' *''"Hey, Dood"'' *''"Dat booty, doe"'' *''"Disco, disco, disco"'' *''"Biggums!"'' *''"Too strongnk!"'' *''"OH BABY!"'' *"Yes, Indubitably" *''"Benjbac!"'' *''"Hey, G!"'' *''"POWER MOVES!"'' *''"GG!"'' *''"Hey biggums, I GOT BETTY!"'' *''"I'm on that can't stop won't stop grind!"'' *''"I love you Jerome"'' *''"Power moves only!"'' *''"On the train to power move city!"'' *''"Hot and spicy"!'' *''"NotASFJeromeIsHawt"'' *''"Wubbies gona wob'' *''"#merome'' *''"Mah Gawd'' *''"See you guys all later and take care'' *''"To the left to the left!'' *''"SHE DOOOOOOOOOOO!" Trivia *Mitch's channel was once known as The Fridge for his fondess of "Food 'n' Drank." Most noteably, Mitch had an excessive love for various cereal brands. *Mitch likes creating big projects for his channels, such as The Master Quest for AwesomeSauceFilms, Hunger Games 200, and soon to come "Benja & Bacca Olympics". *Mitch's fondness for Hunger Games dates back to Survival Games 1, before the automated servers became popular, where he organized a Youtube Event for lesser-known channels on an original map created by Mitch and a team of builders. *Mitch has owned multiple Minecraft servers all at different times. the bYd server (a survival server), The Fridge (Hunger Games), and most recently The Nexus (Mini-Games). *While Mitch has never appeared in an episode of MachinaRealm's popular "Super Battle Heaven Forever" series, he did win the spinoff "Super Battle Heaven Island" *Mitch has long found an annoyance when he is asked for the time. * Mitch had once got shot in the eye by a Nerf Shotgun in the video 'BajanCanadian Gets Shot in the Eye - LA Vlog w/ Team Crafted' by SSundee. *Mitch's favorite color is red, hence the red checkerd hoodie on his Minecrft character skin. *Mitch was born in March 3 (six days before Jerome). *Mitch's skin resembles his real-life appearance. Category:Players Category:Team Crafted Members Category:Replacements